Please Don't Go
by sleeping with sirens saved me
Summary: This is for Jade Lautner-JogiaXD. Jade is constantly arguing with Zayn; when he gets fed up what will happen? This will be updated every so often. Feel free to leave reviews and of course request stories.
1. Please Don't Go

Please Don't Go

For Jade Lautner-JogiaXD. Hope you like it

"Jade." Zayn yelled for the 12th time. "I'm not cheating on you."

Jade shook her head; not believing him. "I saw you with Vega." She shouted back.

Zayn backed away; heading for the door. "I'm tired of these goddamn arguments."

Jade wanted to say sorry; ask for his forgiveness, but she didn't want to seem too needy. "Fine." She turned her back; knowing he wouldn't really leave.

The slam of the door made her jump; he really left her.

She sat in her bed; makeup running down her face; hair a tangled mess. "I love you." She whispered; wishing she could've told him.

She never knew why Zayn picked her over all of the girls in school, but she was happy he did. They were perfect for each other; had the same attitude and personality. She hated Vega and he hated Oliver. They just _clicked_.

_Buzz buzz;_ her phone vibrated; breaking her out of her moment of self-pity.

"Cat." She croaked. "He left."

The other girl paused. "I told you, you were playing with fire. He's not like Beck; he can't always be calm and collected."

Jade sniffled. "I know, I know, but I really love Zayn."

"Show him." Was all she said before the line went dead.


	2. Endlessly

Zayn sat outside of Jade's house; fighting the urge to go back to her. "She has to learn." He whispered to himself. "Or she'll never know."  
>"Zayn." Beck said; clearly surprised to find him out here.<p>

"Oh, hi Beck." He replied subconsciously.

Beck crouched down beside him. "Jade?"

Zayn's head snapped up; looking for her beautiful face. "Where?" he said a bit louder than he intended.

Beck laughed; clearly amused. "She's not out here dude."  
>Zayn's face fell. "Oh." Was all he managed to say.<p>

"Tell me what happened. Why you're so angry with each other all of a sudden."

Zayn smiled, but it quickly disappeared; replaced with grimace. "Everything was perfect." He whispered; barely audible, but still managing to be heard.

"_Happy birthday babe." Zayn said into the microphone. _

_Jade sat in the front row; sandwiched in-between two overly excited girls. "He's mine." She hissed at them. _

_Zayn began singing; his beautiful voice filling the empty, endless night. _

_There's a shop down the street,  
>where they sell plastic rings,<br>for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
>Yeah, I know that it's cheap,<br>not like gold in your dreams,  
>but I hope that you'll still wear it.<em>

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
>and my jeans may all be ripped.<br>I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
>I'm perfect for you.<em>

_..and there's no guarantee,  
>that this will be easy.<br>It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
>Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,<br>but I will love you endlessly.  
>Wings aren't what you need, you need me.<em>

_There's a house on the hill,  
>with a view of the town,<br>and I know how you adore it.  
>So I'll work everyday,<br>through the sun, and the rain,  
>until I can afford it.<em>

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
>cause they can only see,<br>I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,  
>that this will be easy.<br>It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
>Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,<br>but I will love you endlessly.  
>Wings aren't what you need, you need me.<em>

_(You need me, I know you need me,  
>you need me, I know you need me)<em>

_Ink may stain my skin,  
>and my jeans may all be ripped.<br>I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
>I'm perfect for you.<em>

_..and there's no guarantee,  
>that this will be easy. (This will be easy)<br>It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Won't you believe me?)  
>Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,<br>but I will love you endlessly.  
>Wings aren't what you need, you need me. (You know you need me)<em>

_(I know you need me)  
>You need me,<br>(I know you need me)  
>You need me,<br>(I know you need me)_

_There's a shop down the street,  
>where they sell plastic rings,<br>for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
>Yeah, I know that it's cheap,<br>not like gold in your dreams,  
>but I hope that you'll still wear it.<em>

_Jade smiled as the tears streamed down her face; quickly wiping them away with her shirt sleeve. "I love you." She mouthed; knowing he couldn't see._

_She hated how he made her feel so vulnerable and _weak_. And yet she loved it; when he'd kiss her when she was mad, making her realize their argument was stupid and shallow. She loved how he smelled like aftershave and vanilla and how the scent lingered on her skin after they'd cuddle. She loved how husky his voice got after they'd make out for a long time. How his face lit up whenever she was around. There was only one problem. She didn't know how to tell him that. _


	3. It Will Rain

_If you ever leave me baby. Leave some morphine at my door._

Jade lied in her bed; covers concealing her face. It's been two months since Zayn talked to her. Everything was dull and gloomy now; no matter how beautiful it seemed. She locked herself in her room; refusing to leave unless he came back to her. She wouldn't eat; go to school; answer her phone, she just needed time alone to grieve. She could've flirted with guys to make him jealous, but she knew that would only piss him off even more.

It feels like she's incomplete without him; whenever she thinks of him her heart breaks piece by piece. "If this is how that whiny bitch Bella felt, I feel sorry for her now." Jade muttered.

Zayn wasn't doing any better; he never spoke. He didn't act like himself; more like a robot. Every now and then you'd hear him whisper Jade's name. When she never came to him, he knew it was over. He hated everybody even more. Vega, Oliver, and Robbie. He couldn't hate Cat and Andre; they were there to pick him up when he fell. They tried to make him laugh when he wanted to cry.

"Hi Zayn." Cat giggled.

He smiled. "Hi Kitty Cat."

"I like cats." She said; laughing again.

"I don't; dogs are better." Zayn said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.

Zayn laughed; he loved when she said that. "I was only joking."

Cat smiled; twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "My brother swallowed my charm bracelet once. I get nervous when he eats things that aren't food."

Zayn and Jade weren't dealing well with their break up; anyone would've noticed. Why is it so hard for them to say how they feel? They're two sides of the same coin; not willing to give in so easy even if it means heart ache.


	4. I Must Be Dreaming

Jade walked up to her group of friends; glaring at them.

Tori smiled. "Look who has decided to grace us with her presence."

Jade scoffed. "And yet you come to school looking like _that._" She motioned to her clothes.

Cat laughed; happy to see her best friend. "Jadey I missed you." She says as she pulls her in for a hug.

Jade grimaced, but didn't pull away. "I missed you too Kit Kat." She ruffled the shorter girl's hair playfully.

"Jade." Zayn says her name as if it causes him pain; which you can clearly tell by the look upon his face.

"Zayn." She replies coolly; her face blank.

For a brief moment you can see the hurt in his eyes; in a second it's gone. "You look nice today." He says halfheartedly.

She smiles; pulling at her long white top. "Thanks." She mummers.

Beck gasps overdramatically. "Did Jade West just say _thanks?_"

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Did Beck Oliver finally stop gawking at every girl he sees?"

"Because you've been running through my mind." He replied all teasing gone from his voice.

Jade's smile disappeared. "When did this happen?" she whispered; looking down at her scoffed combat boots.

Beck smiled; his brown eyes boring into her soul. "When I first met you."

Zayn fought the urge to smash Oliver's head into the locker. Who the hell did he think he was hitting on his ex-girlfriend? And she was actually blushing; he knew she didn't do it on purpose, but it still fucking hurt. He just wanted her back; he wanted to make her blush.

"Zayn I'm sorry." Jade whispered from behind him. "You don't know how bad I wanted-." She was cut off by Zayn's lips on hers.

The kiss was slow at first, but building into something more as the seconds flew by. As the kiss intensified Zayn's tongue opened Jade's mouth; starting a war where tongues fought for dominance. Jade pulled back; gasping for air. Zayn took this time to kiss on her neck; sucking here and there leaving love bites for everyone to see. Jade's moans sent him over the edge; he couldn't live another day without her.

"Jade." Zayn whispered staring into her ocean blue eyes. "I love you and I want you back."  
>Jade smiled. "I never thought I'd here you say that."<p>

_And then he woke up._


	5. Get Back

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at; fight for nothing like we used to_

Jade sat at the table with her friends; not really listening. They were all talking about an upcoming dance or something, but it wasn't something she cared about. When the conversation stopped she looked up; no longer interested in her salad. Trina Vega, Tori's older sister, stood before the group; trying to get people to get her a birthday present.

Jade glared at her. "No one likes you." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Trina laughed, but her attention was aimed elsewhere. "Josh wait!" she said as she ran after a scared boy.

"Jade." Tori asked when Trina was gone.

Jade looked up. "Yeah."  
>"What should I get Trina?"<br>"Talent." She replied like her usual self.

Cat smiled. "One time, I ate a hamburger and then like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger."  
>"Maybe, your red hair dye seeps through your scalp and into your brain." Jade said.<p>

Cat stared at her. "Can that happen?"  
>There was a chorus of no's from the group.<p>

Cat smiled forgetting Jade's comment. "One time when I was 7, I was at the beach and I made a sandcastle and I called it 'Cat's Castle'."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared her.

She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "True story."

Mr. Sikowitz popped out of nowhere. "Ready? Drive-by acting exercise: You're all angry Englishman. Go!"  
>"I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet!" Robbie yelled in his best English accent.<p>

Jade was next to speak. "My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister!"

"This flock of Whip-poor-wills is brothering my trousers!" Andre said.

"Good heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere!" Cat yelled.

"Blimey." Rex said.

Beck was last. "I told you not to put plump sauce on me banger."  
>The crazy teacher nodded in approval. "Great job students." He said as he ran off to the next group of un-expecting students.<p>

Cat laughed. "Yay! I love excitement!"

"Jade." Beck said ignoring Cat.

"What?" she snarled.

"You know the dance is coming up and I was wondering-." Beck was cut off.

"NO." Jade said before he could finish. "I'd rather take a monkey then go with you." She said as she got up.

When she was out of earshot Beck said. "She's just so feisty. I love it." 

Zayn sat up. "It was only a dream." He whispered to himself. "A dream that I wanted to be true."

He paced around his room; contemplating on if he should call Jade. He gave into his desire; dialing her number before the nerves kicked in.

"Hello?" she asked annoyed.

"Jade." He whispered.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Zayn?"

He smiled. "Jadey I've been thinking of you lately."  
>"Sure as hell took you long enough." She snapped.<p>

"Jade, don't." he whispered trying not to cry.

"I cried my fucking brains out over you and not once did you call. I fucking love you Zayn and you treated me like shit." Her voice began breaking. "You never treated me like you loved me, but I know someone who will."

"You love me? Who the hell are you talking about Jade?"

"Beck Oliver." Was the last thing he heard before she hung up.


	6. Let Your Guard Down

**Sorry guys this is a very, very, very short one. I've been doing a lot of things lately; having to write other stories and such. I've also had a bit of writer's block. I promise I'll try to update more and make them longer**

Jade knocked on Beck's RV. Thoughts swimming through her head.

"Jade." Beck said as he opened the door. "What a pleasant surprise. And what do I owe this honor?"

Jade smirked and walked past him. "I thought about your offer." She said after a moment of silence.

He smiled. "Oh really?"

Jade grimaced. "Yeah and I'll go with you. Pick me up at exactly 7pm not a minute late. Make sure you bring me an extra-large coffee; hazelnut with two sugars."

Instead of answering he stepped closer to her; his lips close to hers. Gently their lips met; he savored each moment taking time to tasting her. He licked her bottom lip; asking for entrance. She granted him access; his tongue probed the inside of her mouth, but the kiss quickly ended when Jade pulled away.

Jade smiled. "Looks like you have some experience Oliver."

Beck took her hand. "I've been waiting on this day you know. The day I'd be able to call you mines."

They spent hours talking about everything; things they hate; things they love. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
